the secret swan
by ELF-yes i am short
Summary: this is set after NM but Edward doesn't come back, Bella gets a job at N.C.I.S, this is set after Kate died, despite her promise to Edward Bella gets a job that could kill her. will edward be there to save her one more time....
1. prologue

Prologue 

He didn't want me that was the simple enough fact, but I'll never get over_ him_. Even now as I see the trigger being pulled, I hear it, the sweetest sound I could hear _his_ voice. Everything was in slow motion, you know like on those action movies to make it more exciting. I felt myself fall to my knees and I could see the red liquid pouring out of my neck and stomach, and despite of myself, I smiled actually smiled because I could hear _him_ and he was angry. To my eyes it looked like I was looking through red glasses, I was numb; I couldn't feel the pain…..yet! I felt like I was getting dragged underwater getting pulled deeper and deeper, I had stopped fighting. The last thing I saw was Edward, (and even now at the point of death _his _being there killed me in side) _his _face still inhumanely beautiful but at the moment it was twisted into pain and anguish.


	2. chapter one 7 years later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does, I also don't own N.C.I.S whoever owns it is very lucky!! Sorry don't know if plot line is any good…but first fanfic soooo who cares.

**Chapter one – 7 years later**

It's been 7 years to the day since he left me, in the forest with the first stages of hypothermia, luckily Sam found me, he is the alpha male in the werewolf pack down in LaPush, Jake is one too that surprised me…a little. Also there is Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil and Embry. You may ask what I've been doing for the past 7 years of my life, I know what your thinking, I've done nothing but sit around and mope, well your wrong a year after he left I started to train in law and 5 years after that got my job at N.C.I.S I love it, I'm now Special Agent I Swan. Let me introduce my team, my co-leader Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs who likes to be called Jethro, Special Agent Tony Dinozzo who is so annoying, Agent Ziva David (daf-eed) who is one of my best friends, Agent Tim McGee who Tony calls McGeek or Probey, Doctor Mallard or more commonly known as Ducky our autopsy guy and his helper Mr Palmer, Abbey our forensic scientist and also one more Kate who was shot a couple of months ago. You also better meet our director; director Jenny Shepherd. We're not so much a team more like a family. Gibbs and I run this team so we are sort of mum and dad. Gibbs's habits have rubbed off on me I have found myself slapping Tony on the back of the head more often and creeping up on people without them noticing. Ziva has been a great help she taught me to not be so clumsy. 


	3. chapter 2 The mission brief

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Twilight or N.C.I.S love you all for adding me as fave authors and stories you lot are the bee's knees and for all those great people I'll be uploading as many chapters as I can!!**

**Chapter two – the mission brief**

It's the 27th of May and guess what it is payday!! Today I thought Dinozzo and I were in trouble because we were sent to the director, like when I was a kid and I got sent into the principles office when I was naughty. We got called in and as always Tony started with the 'it wasn't me I promise you!' crap and the director gave him 'the look'.

"Hello, come in; sit down, now you Bella and Tony have got another mission." Jenny said.

"Hold on." I said "why am I going on this mission and not Ziva?"

"Ziva is my personal preference as Tony and her are partners but unfortunately she is in training with Gibbs for the next couple of months, and Bella you are one of our best!" she said. I blushed and looked at the desk. Tony was just about to say something but Jenny gave him another look clearly meaning _I haven't finished yet!_

"You are probably wondering what you are investigating, you are investigating a marine named Captain R McDougall, who is believed to be involved in a drug scandal. We sent Maria one of our best agents and she failed and where others fail Bella you never do, you are the secret Swan!"

I blush an even deeper scarlet and Tony rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"One more thing…..do not kill me okay……but……_youandtonyhavetopretendtobewellmarried!_"

I saw Tony stifle a giggle but when we had composed ourselves we said together well more shouted "WHAT!"

"You said you wouldn't kill me" the director said cowering in her chair.

"Fine, but this is going to be embarrassing!!" I said again blushing. Tony was nodding his head again agreeing with me.

"Good, now well then where was I, oh yes! Tony your name will be Joey T Malero, the T standing for Tony, Bella your name will be Arabella Malero so that Tony can still call you Bella……you remember the last time!!" Jenny said smiling at me. I held back a snort, I remembered the last time tony and I were working together, he toataly blew are cover when he called me Bella when my name was supposed to be Leanne. Tony gave me a look cleary telling me to _shut up!_ We were briefed as always. a new mission meant only one thing new clothes, ahhh if only Alice were here. Before tony and I could leave the office we were given our _'wedding'_ rings. We would set off to Chicago in one week!

**I'd just like to apologize for how short my chapters are and I don't know how long they are gonna get, but hey I may update later tonight if you review!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Moving in

**DISCLAIMER….. Obviously I don't own Twilight or NCIS.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages….but my mum banned me from the computer so tonight I will try and update more chapters.**** I'd also like to apologize for the length of the chapters….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 3 – moving in_

4th of June, the date I was dreading, the date I wish never came. Tony and I would be moving in _together_ not good! We got in the car and started speeding our way towards our new 'home'. I new Tony would be unbearable so I plugged my headphones into my phone listening to 80's rock ballads my favorite being Don't Stop Me Now by Queen , but halfway there it ran out so I spent the rest of the way, listening to Tony's drabble about some movie I hadn't seen and most likely not see. About 15 minutes from the town Tony and I put on our 'wedding rings' and stopped at the service station, I was quite pleased we managed to act like a real couple!! We decided we should be on our way, and sped off. When we arrived all our stuff was inside the house looked beautiful with lots of light pouring through the massive windows. Tony grabbed our suitcases from the boot and put his arm around my waist, I was expecting the inside to be as impressive as the outside I was wrong, it wasn't too bad, I suppose, and it had two levels. On the ground floor it had a living room, kitchen, hall, a dining room and a bathroom. The upstairs had an office, a library and a bedroom with en-suite bathroom. Tony put the suitcases on the bed and tested out the new loo. I went downstairs and started making some food, in true husband style Tony walked past me giving a quick peck on the cheek and sat down on the sofa to watch Hancock, one of his all time favorite movies. While we were having coffee we had decided it would be a good idea to use our codenames, Joey and Arabella, at all times in case the house had been bugged. I finished making lasagna, my specialty, I called 'Joey' to the table and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Typical always happens just before you sit down. I rolled my eyes at Tony and went to open the door. A plump, kind looking lady in a pink flowery dress was standing in the doorstep with a massive basket of flowers, fruit, chocolates and an envelope saying Arabella and Joey written on it.

"Hello, my names Lillian McDougal, you may call me Lilly, I am the wife of Captain McDougal. I an here to welcome you to our community." She said.

"why thank you, you're very kind, would you like to come in, I made Lasagna and Joey's eating it right now, there's more than enough if you'd like to join us?" she nodded and stepped into the house. She walked into the dining room and sat on the empty chair next to Tony who grunted a hello. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'men' under my breath and she raised her eyebrows. Dinner was a nice event we all talked, well Lillian and I talked, Tony ate. I found out that she lived across the road. She seemed very nice, she told us that if we ever needed anything just to go over there and ask. We were very informal, like old friends, I called her Lilly and she called me Bella. She left for the evening and we washed up the plates, of course we didn't go to bed straight away, but we lounged in the living room watching The Mentalist (**AN: ONE OF MY FAVE SHOWS!!)**. I yawned, giving up to tiredness, not wanting to go to bed, Gibbs had warned us that we had to act exactly like a husband and wife would do. This didn't particularly surprise me however because I had already slept with Tony before, I had to admit he was very good. Luckily Tony and I were pretty close. While Tony was in the loo I put on my sexy lingerie and put a bathrobe on top, Tony came out of the bathroom just in a pair of boxers showing his muscular chest and six pack**. (AN HEE HEE HAD TO GIVE TONY A SIX PAC!)** I knew those boxers would be off pretty quickly!!

That's your lot, sorry so short, do you think I'm writing Bella correctly or not, because I don't know if I should carry on with this story because it's a bit crap, can you tell me your views, cheers

Lizzie


	5. chap 4 5

**So I promised right? Well this chapter is a little out of my comfort zone so is not very long!! I don't like writing lemons, I'm only 14 so I don't know a lot about this. If you're lucky I'll update again….maybe!! so the usual disclaimer, I don't own Twilight or NCIS obviously I'm not writing this disclaimer again, thanks to everyone who have reviewed me, and I have decided to carry on!! WOO! If you don't want me to just tell me and I may stop, it depends how many people want me to stop…….**** This will be chapter 4 and 5.**

Chapter 4 – a night with DiNozzo

I got myself arranged on the bed, I was wearing a purple bra with black lace with a matching thong. **(AN: PIC ON PROFILE.)**

DiNozzo pounced on me, he smelt gorgeous and I smelled in his sweet sent, I loved it when he wore lynx Africa, my all time favorite deodorant smell. He kissed me passionately and licked my bottom lip and asked for further access, I allowed him and his tongue went into my mouth. As he was kissing me his left hand went over to my breasts and started to play with one of them, I was trying to remember when that came off? I broke free for air. I started kissing down the length of his body, licking his chest and sucking his abs. I got to the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down with my teeth, his already hard erection popped out. I lightly touched the nub and Tony moaned quietly and I put it into my mouth and started massaging his balls. Tony pulled my head up and kissed me and flipped us over onto the bed and pushed inside me he started pumping into me slowly and gradually getting faster and faster, I could feel the burning sensation building, and then I was flying, flying through a world of colors and then I landed. Tony pulled out of me, pecked me on the lips and fell promptly asleep.

Chapter 5 – Decisions

In the morning I got up with the feeling of really needing a shower! Tony was of course still asleep; I used my usual strawberry shampoo. When I was done I used the fluffiest towel I could find. I went back into our room and started to get dressed in a longish blue skirt, a green T-Shirt and a black half jacket. **(** **AN: ALL OUFIT PICS ON PROFILE) **I pulled on my black knee high boots as Tony yawned and turned over.

"Good morning Joey, did you sleep well?"

"Yes lovely thanks, can I have fry up for breakfast? Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?"

I rolled my eyes, what else would a man want for breakfast, I nodded and told him to get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast in 10 minutes I gave him a kiss and proceeded downstairs, I collected the ingredients from the fridge and put the radio on, Taylor Swift's song White Horse was on. As I was serving everything up, Tony came downstairs wearing jeans and a bench shirt and black Gucci shoes. I have to admit he did look pretty cute. We ate in silence. After breakfast I sent Tony to the grocery and I did the washing up. When the house was empty and I had done all my housework I was free to do my writing. I was writing my life story. I heard our car pull up **(AN: IT'S A MIDNIGHT BLUE PORCHE! AS ALWAYS PIC ON PROFILE.)**, so I snapped my laptop shut, and went to open the door, Tony came barging through the door.

"We need to talk" I stared at him shocked but nodded uncertainly. We unpacked the shopping and jumped into the car. Tony drove like a bat out of hell, and only stopped when we got to a skate park.

"He knows!"

"Who knows what?" I asked feeling very confused.

"Captain McDougal, I heard a bunch of people in the grocery shop talking about us."

I gasped

"We'll do the raid tonight!" I said determined!

**Wow, to chapters gone, that lemon was so hard to write it was amazingly embarrassing, I had to lock the door so my big sister wouldn't come in, in the middle of writing that! Was it any good, please review, please! And tell me what you think, even if it's crap!!**


	6. Chapter 6 the raid

**WELL I'M TRYING TO UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS EVERYDAY BUT SOMEDAYS LESS…..YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 6…**

Chapter 6 – the raid

That night Tony and I had our supper as usual, and did everything as normal so not to cause suspicion. At twelve midnight, we got up and made our way downstairs, as quiet as mice we were. We sneaked out the front door and I looked around to make sure no one was watching us, the street was clear, nothing there so we sprinted across the road, Tony went in through the front door and I went round to the back, before I could get to the back door the doorknob turned, I franticly looked around for somewhere to hide, there it was, a simple garden shed, I dived into it and was met with a horrific sight, there was over 300 bags of what was probably cocaine, or heroine. I heard a horrible creaky laugh from behind me, I turned and saw a man of about 6 foot 3. he had oily black hair and ice blue eyes.

"ooh! Clever NCIS! They worked out. 'well done' shame they sent a little girl to do their dirty work."

I jumped at him but he grabbed my arm.

"ah ah ah, I suggest you are very quiet, you see if you scream Tony will die, Bella you don't want one of your co-workers to be killed because of you, now do you."

I nodded

"You are a horrid man Captain McDougal, and I'll tell everyone about your little set up here, I tell you I will."

"I'm sorry honey, but you can't very well tell anyone anything, if you're dead, can you now!"

I looked at him and he gave me a bone chilling smile, I stared back, not being able to find the correct words. He brought the gun out of his holster, I already knew, it was to late to un-holster my own gun, he pointed it at my stomach and pulled the trigger and I saw the bullet coming towards me and I heard it the sweetest sound I heard _his_ voice, and he was angry.

_Move Bella, move damn it move!_

Despite myself I smiled actually smiled. I saw everything as though looking through red glasses; I was numb, I couldn't feel the pain…..yet! I felt as though I was getting pulled underwater, getting dragged deeper and deeper, I had stopped fighting, and now at the edge of the dark pool known as death I saw _Edward_, his face still inhumanly beautiful was now twisted into a mask of pain and anguish. Just before I blacked out completely I heard shuffling of feet and voices, then a car pulling away, then silence, the last thought I had was_ 'goodbye Edward, I love you and always will, even if you don't feel the same way' _then I let the darkness consume me.

**WELL THAT WAS INTENSE, MY MUM ACTUALLY CRIED WHEN SHE READ THIS, AMAZINGLY THIS WAS REALLY HARDD TO WRITE, BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF CHAPTERS SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK'S ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	7. Chapter 7 the hospital

**YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER, I'M SORRY BUT THE FIRST PARAGRAPH WITH THE CAPTION TONY'S POV IS FROM CHAPTER 6 BUT I FORGOT TO ADD THAT BIT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I'D LIKE TO THANK SCIENCE QUEEN AND GIGI GABRIELLA14, FOR REVIEWING YESTERDAY, THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES, I HOPE YOU ENJOY, HERE'S CHAPTER 7!**

Tony POV

Bang! Bang! Gun shots? No, that would mean…Bella. I ran to the backdoor it was locked, damn it I silently cussed! I could hear the shuffling of boots and then a car pulling away and then……nothing! My patience had deserted me by then, so I shot the door lock, it swung back revealing a horrific site, Bella lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood, I called an ambulance, Bella had to be ok she just had to be.

CHAPTER 7

Carlisle POV

Beep! My pager? This is meant to be my time off, honestly, at least this gives me something to do, and we're not the same since……Carlisle stop that. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the mini screen, it read _NCIS special agent swan, gunshot wounds to the neck and stomach ETA five minutes._ I knew this was bad, really bad. I ran, slightly faster than human speed, to rhesus. Even so, I was only just in time. 2 paramedics came in with a woman of around 22/23 and she reminded me of someone….no!

"Special Agent Isabella Swan, 25 years old, gun shot wounds to neck and stomach, cancelled out twice en-route." The tall blond paramedic said she looked French.

"Thanks Cindy, Michael, keep pressure, steady, cancel that she just cancelled out, paddles." Come on she could be dying, I had to save Bella I had to!

"Charging to 280 CLEAR!.......nothing. Okay again charging to 360 CLEAR! Nothing…….wait, pass me a cardiac eppy." **(AN NOT SURE IF THAT IS CORRECT, BUT IT'S A BIG NEEDLE.) **I felt for the soft part in the abdomen and plunged the needle in, Bella sat up and took in a deep lungful of air, to soon, I was right, she slumped back into the pillows and stopped breathing, this was bad, too late, I had treated people like this before she had slipped into a coma, and coma patients don't always wake up!

"Get a line in! Make sure she is stable, put her in a room, and page me if anything develops, she unfortunately may have slipped into a coma!" I looked around at everyone, and they all looked pretty sad and nodded.

"Shall I try and find out if she has any more relatives, we can call?" a young nurse said.

"Good idea Shelly, thank you now I'm going back to my office to finish my paperwork."

It was time to ring Edward; this was going to be difficult. Before I could reach my office, I was intercepted by a group of humans all sporting baseball caps with NCIS written on them.

"Excuse me; I really need to……" I was cut off by a grey haired, blue eyed man.

"Special Agent Gibbs NCIS this is my team, Special Agent DiNozzo, Agent David **(AN PRONOUNCED DAFEEYD), **Agent McGee and Abby. We need to see Special Agent Swan." The guy who I now knew was Gibbs said abruptly. I explained that they couldn't all go in at once, as Bella couldn't be crowded. I explained the situation, told them which room she was in and headed down the corridor.

"Thanks Doctor Cullen." Said Abby

I nodded and walked through the door. _How was Edward going to cope with this?_

_10 minutes earlier_

Alice POV

I was bored, no more than bored, all of us were, Carlisle had started working extra hours at the hospital, Esme had stopped decorating, Emmett wasn't as much of a prankster, Jazzy had to be away for guilt and Edward's feelings made him suicidal. This never would have happened if Edward had left Be…… a loud growl from Edward silenced my thoughts, but he was being a prick. Suddenly I was being pulled into a vision:

_The vision_

_Bella was Lying on a hospital bed with tubes in her body and a breathing tube indicating life support, Carlisle was there and he had a look of deep regret._

As suddenly as the vision came it ended.

"oh My God!...." I looked around for my brother but he had already gone, damn! Edward was fast!!

**WELL THAT'S THAT PEEPS, USE THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, MORE CHAPTERS TO COME….**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Sorry I haven't been writing for a while I had serious writers block. Well I'm back!**

**Chapter 8 – Telling Edward**

Edward POV

Alice's vision scared me to death, metaphorically speaking, and I ran, just ran not caring who saw me. When I got to the hospital I stopped however. The word Bella rotated around and around my brain, I love her still, even after all these years. I walked slowly through the hospital doors, and made my way over to the reception area.

"Mr Cullen…what can I do for you today?" the receptionist asked me. _Oh he is gorgeous! To young._ She scolded herself.

"Um…I want to see my father…please."

"Of course, go right up, although he may not be there a lady, gun shot."

"I understand thank you!" I replied. The receptionist was right Carlisle was not in his office, but he was on his way.

_Man Edwards going to kill me, poor Bella._ Carlisle always did have nice things to say. He opened the door and was momentarily surprised. _Edward? I should have guessed, I'm sorry son._

I nodded. "It's not your fault."

_It doesn't look good, coma you see, do you wish to see her, I think Doctor Mallard is with her talking, they're good friends apparently._

"ok, thank you Carlisle!"

_You're welcome, room 239._ I barely heard him and I walked as fast as I dared to my Bella…

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER, BUT THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO FOR THE MINUTE….**


	9. AN

**I'm sorry everyone, I have no idea how this is going to be finished so please don't be disappointed if this is a slow process, please don't kill me. On temporary hiatous! Love you guys don't give up on me. Lizzie.**


	10. chapter 9hmmm

**Sorry this has taken so long to write, I'm struggling through mock GCSEs, and yes okay they are only mocks but I still have to do well in them. Anyways i think it's off hiatus! Lol if you're still with me here's my story!**

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

My mind was wondering, like it knew it should be doing something but it didn't want too. I remember listening to people, around me. Their voices all different, time seemed too merge together, confusing minutes into seconds and hours into days. Then as though my brain subconsciously had a spasm I sat up, but I couldn't breathe, my throat was blocked and I panicked.

"Ok Bella, I want you to cough, hard." A young blonde man said. So I did. Plastic tubing came out of my throat.

"Welcome back my dear" a man I had never seen before in a dark suit and glasses with laugh lines, i looked at him confused.

"Hello, Bella, I'm sure you remember Ducky, or Doctor Mallard, here, and of course me, welcome back dear."

"I don't remember....I'm sorry should I?" now I was worried, who were these people, and how on earth do I know them?

**I'M REALLY SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LENGTH **** BUT I NEED IDEAS FOR WHO SHE SHOULD REMEMBER AND HOW MUCH MEMORY SHE HAS! ANY IDEAS, IF YOU HAVE COULD YOU REVEIW ME PLEASE....**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LENGTH, I REALLY APPRICIATE YOU GUYS STICKING WITH ME AT THE MOMENT! Lizzie**

**OH DID ANYONE WATCH VAMPIRE DIARIES LAST NIGHT (in England)? DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK DAMON SALVETORE HAWTEE...? ME AND MY BEST FRIEND (TWIN) THINK HE'S SMOKING!**


	11. anouther AN

AN: Guys I'm really really sorry!! I know you guys have been waiting for ages for this so I'm going to crack on, bear with me; I'm studying for a whole week of mock GCSE examinations!! Just so you know and don't hate me forever! Thank you to my amazing reviewers I love you all, and thanks especially to LeopardEyes who had the curtsy to say what they think about Damon!! 3 3

And again so so so sorry!

Lizzie


	12. Chapter 10 Amnesia

**AN OMG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I'VE GOT SO MUCH PRESSURE FOR GCSE'S AND I REALLY AM STRUGGLING, I HOPE YOU DON'T ALL HATE ME NOW! I'M TRYING TO FORCE MYSELF TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT...**

Chapter 10- Amnesia?

Bella POV

These people? I should know them, but I don't! This is wrong, it's probably really, really important that I remember...why does it have to happen to me?

Ducky POV (got to love Doctor Mallard)

Oh my dear Isabella, she can't remember me, can't particularly say I'm surprised; gunshot wounds are fatal, normally. Coming out from an injury unscathed was unheard of.

Carlisle POV

No way! _I'm sorry son, she's strong, she'll remember soon enough..._ I knew Bella she wouldn't give up.

Ziva POV

I've got to do something, Bella is my best friend, she'll remember me, I'll make her remember.

Tony POV

This is my fault, I should have waited! If I had waited none of this would have happened!

"Tony, stop beating yourself up over this!" McGee said to me "I'll even let you call me McGeek if it makes you feel better."

God Tim always knows how to make you feel better, but it wouldn't work, it's my fault Bella was in the hospital and no one could change that, I'm a coward I haven't even gone to see her yet.

Bella POV

It's been a few days of people coming in, coming out. My favourite visitors are Emmett and Edward Cullen, Dr Cullen's kids. Emmett makes me laugh and Edward is gorgeous! They talk to me a lot. The other Cullen's pop in from time to time, Alice and her pixie hyperness, it's like I knew them a long time ago. It was if a whole was filled.

Then there was the NCIS gang, I work for them but I can't remember working for them. I know I have to remember something, it's important but I can't this is so aggravating, I want to remember, there's a block in my brain and I can't get past it.

Ziva POV

"I'm going to see Bella boss" I said to Gibbs as I walked past him and he nodded caff-pow in hand. Abby always had to have a caff-pow! I walked to my car in the parking lot and sped away in my black Lamborghini. The hospital was bright and sterile; I stood out like a sour thumb with my dark colours.

"I'm here to see Isabella Swan"

"ID card please" they weren't allowing just anyone to see her. I showed her my NCIS badge and ID card and she nodded and let me through. I walked to her room and saw her reading Wuthering Heights.

"Hey, why are you reading that?" I asked her.

"Apparently I used to love this book, the doctors say it may bring back some memories" she looked sad as she said that. I moved cautiously to her side.

"Have you remembered anything yet...boss" I added. Her face went angry.

"How can you call me boss, I'm pathetic, I can't remember anything!" i grabbed her hand and made her slap her hand on the back of my head.

A shot of recognition and confusion went through her face.

"I remember..."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I HOPE YOU STAY WITH THIS STORY, IF YOU STILL LOVE THIS STORY STAY WITH ME...PLEASE REVEIW...SO DOES ANYONE LIKE THE JONAS BROTHERS? IF SO WHICH ONE DO YOU PREFER?**


	13. sorry guys anouther AN

**Authors Note**

Heya guys…I'm really, really sorry for not updating in like forever! Please don't lose faith in me the reason for my non writing is that I am currently writing a book which may get published so please keep with me and I'll update all my stories as soon as I can

Lizzie


	14. Chapter 11 Remembered

Chapter 11 – Remembered

Bella's POV

"I remember…." I trailed off, how Edward could hurt me like that. How dare they just have left. Alice as well. Ziva was the girl who got me through my pain, Tony how awesome was he (and perverted) and Gibbs like a father to me. How could I have forgotten them?

"Bella?" Ziva asked me.

"oh Ziva" I whispered before hugging her tightly.

"Hey Bells!" Alice whispered and the tears spilt over

"oh Alice, I missed you so much"

"I know, we missed you too" she was next to me and I grabbed hold of her.

"Alice…where is he?" I wanted…no…needed to talk to Edward, I didn't care if he didn't love me anymore. I still loved him and that was all that mattered. Then he walked in. Still inhumanly beautiful and his tousled bronze hair….

"Bella…" he whispered. I couldn't speak, he'd left me! I was so angry so I slapped him.

**OK EVEN I'M DISSAPOINTED BY THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE QUALITY, I FELT LIKE A BITCH FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING FOR AGES SO I'VE TRIED TO WRITE SOMETHING ANYWAY…PLEASE REVIEW AND TRY TO BE NICE. AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY!**


	15. IMPORTANT AN!

**AN**

**Sorry guys this is an authors note to say that I'm discontinuing this story, if anyone is interested in adopting this please email me or review and I will pass it on, as long as you credit me as the original author thanks for sticking with me but I have lost inspiration and I have begun to really not like Twilight anymore, I have entered the waters of One Direction love and shipping… *cough* _Larry Stylinson _*cough* GOD HELP ME! Also I am currently in Sixth Form and about to start my A Level's so I need to concentrate on getting grades to get to university and I'd feel a lot better if this story was off my plate! Thanks again for wasting your time with this story **

**Lizzie xx**


End file.
